Tourbillion Tempus
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Yukimura sister steps into the world of Medaka Box after running away from home. Beta needed.  Rights belong to orginal author. Rules apply


Chapter 1

"Stay away from Yukimura sama!"

"I'm his sister; his twin sister you people are crazy if you think I love him that way."

"Just stay away from him."

"Yea, and how do you suppose I do that we live under the same roof."

"We won't say it again stay away from him!" The palms of her hand was about to make itself known to my face, it wouldn't be the first time that Seiichi's fan club gets physical to make their points known.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Sanada san, we were not doing anything."

I couldn't believe the outrage lie that they come up with, and judging from Gen chan's face I seriously doubt that he does too.

"I'm sure, club activity is about to begin I suggest that you guys go now."

As expected he scatter quickly, its times like these that I'm glad that our school require that everyone must participate in club activities.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course Gen chan I'm used to it in elementary school why wouldn't I be used to it now?"

"You shouldn't have to be used to it." He has an unusual look on his face; I thought nothing of it and continue on my way to the music club, while he's go to tennis club.

I was glade nothing have come of the conformation, some people just can't take the hint. I love Sei chan yes, but only as my brother. Why couldn't people understand that? I'm just glad that Gen chan came in time, truth to be told I have a small crush on him ever since Sei introduces us. Ever since five years ago I realize my feelings, I was finally able to gather the courage to confess my feelings toward him and to my delight he accepted. Secretly we have been dating for the last two month, with Sei's approval. Gen chan may be emotionless on the outside but quite cute when you look closely.

The practice went without a hitch, one of the former Senpai return to give us some pointers. He also gave me a very good offer to consider; I want to say no, however, he left before I could. Truthfully, such offer comes only once in a life time, if I were to accept I wouldn't be able to have as much free time as I do now. I don't want to be part with Gen chan so soon after being together; I especially don't want to part with Sei when he is working so hard for the upcoming tournament.

Slowly, I made my way to the tennis court. Members of the tennis team slowly trickling out of the court. Either to return home, or to a nearby restaurant for food after a long day of exhausting practice. On the other side of the court I could see Sei chan and Gen chan standing close to discuss something important. Quietly, I creep up on them with intention to jump like countless times before. However, I heard the topic of their discussion; it made me stop in my tracks.

"Thank you for looking after Chouko. There is only so much I could do as her brother."

"Of course, I promise I would look after her didn't I?"

"You did. Nevertheless, thank you. Can you answer me truthfully?"

"What?"

"Did you agree to go out with Chouko because I ask you to? Or because you have grown to love her romantically?"

Sei asked Gen chan to go out with me in order to watch over me? Is that why Gen chan didn't gave me a direct answer when I asked. Is that why he didn't give me answer until two days later?

"… I don't know."

This is enough I really don't want to hear any more of this deception. Sneakily, I move from the tennis court without alerting my brother or Gen chan about my presences. Sei chan of all the things that you could of have done this is the worst. I had never care that everyone including our parent love you better, or that you are superior to me in almost every way. I had never cared, because you were beside me. I had never cared even if half of the school population was against me because you will always support me in my decision and that you would never betray me.

Was I wrong? Was I wrong to have believed you Sei? Gen chan? "Mom I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house for music practice." Packing quick as I can before Sei come home, I left for Saito Senpai's house.

Ding Dong.

"This is a surprise Chouko."

"I'm sorry to intrude."

"Not at all, I'm surprise that you take my offer. I thought I was going to have to tell my cousin that you refuse and have to look for another singer. Come on in to meet her."

I'm not sure if I have done the right thing, but right now I know that I don't want to face neither Sei nor Gen chan? Gen chan, can I still call you that? No, I can't. Not now.

In front of me is a very beautiful red headed woman, from appearance she looks to have foreign influences. "Nice to meet you, my name is Chouko."

"So she is the kohan that you been telling about. She certainly is beautiful, but the she have the music skill to match?"

"Why don't you find out?"

"Chouko chan, can you sing?"

"Yes I can." Music is the only thing I have confidences in, this is the only area I won't bow down to anyone in.

"These are the lyrics and these are the music sheet. Memorize them, practice them. Tomorrow, will decide if we need you or not."

I scanned through the score; the notes are difficult in certain lines. However, I seen far more difficult piece of music than this; memorizing everything I return the score and made my way to the piano in the center of the room. Taking a deep breath, ignoring everything around me, I submerge into the world of my own making.

"What she not seriously considering…?"

_Time and time again…_

_You walk away, disap…_

"You kidding me."

"Not at all. Are you still doubting me Kana?"

"She sounds beautiful. It would be a waste if she were to remain in Rikkaidai. They don't have the necessary equipment to accommodate her, to polish her into the gem she will become."

"Wait a minute."

"She is coming to Hyotei."

"I'm what?"

"Honestly face it. Rikkaidai is a good school, but can it compare to the superiority of Hyotei?"

"But, what about…" My _friends?_ What friends? The male populations are scare into submission to stay away from me by both Sei and Sanada san. The female populations hate me for being associated to two of the school most eligible bachelor. The only few friends I have like Senpai have already graduated. I never realize just how empty my world is, how small it is with Sei and Sanada san. "If I agree to move I don't want anyone to know my relation with my brother, can you do that?"

"Of course, but you look very similar, after all he is your twin."

"Let me worry about that, can you hide the fact that I'm a Yukimura?"

"Yes I can."

"Then we have a deal."

"Wait a minute Chouko, aren't you being too rash to rush into this."

"No, I want to do this. I want to do something on my own this one time." I was resolute to do this, to step out of the shadow of my brother.

"I like you kid. In Hyotei everything is possible if you have one of two things: money, or value. Prove it to the board that you can contribute to the school, there is a second entrance exam for transfer students. Pass that with the highest score and you can get whatever you want."

"I understand, please help me Senpai." I have to do this; I can't rely on them for the rest of my life.

That night I realize that everything is changing faster than I ever thought possible. The change is not unwelcome, in fact I'm excited. For once I'm doing something for myself, by myself. Mom and dad always pay more attention to Sei because he was their golden child and I'm the extra. I didn't mind because Sei is more important. However, now that the priority is change, it doesn't mean that Sei is any less important. I love him even after finding out what he did; I just can't face him yet. Hyotei can help me. I have to get into Hyotei on my own.

When morning comes, officially I only have two week before the entrance exam opens. Is a limited time period for me to study what is needed, Senpai offered their help, but I don't want to rely on them for everything. I already promise myself to be a bit more independent, I won't shrink from that. I may not be smart as Sei, but I'm not stupid either when the situation suits me. Between breaks between class, lunch and any free time I have I dedicate myself to education. Shutting myself in the library, and my room I was able to avoid both Sei and Sanada san, as soon as I distant myself from them the rest of my classmate left me alone. I'm glad that the Tennis tournament preoccupied all of Sei's attention, but he'll know something is up soon enough I can't avoid him forever. By the end of today I won't have to.

A Week Later- Hyotei

"Did you hear?"

"You mean the girl who broke the record?"

"Yea. She even pass Atobe sama."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"No, I hear she seem like nothing special."

All around me whisper of the new record follow though out the whole school. Like Kana san had said, _'show your worth.'_ Passing the entrance exam with the score I obtain I was able to transfer into Hyotei music department as Yukiya Chouko. It's amazing what a pair of glasses, and braids can change a person. No longer do I look like Sei chan but my own person.

My parents didn't said much in regards to me moving out, they were shock, but there was relief in their eyes in ridding me of their presences. As for Sei, he'll find out about my departure once he return from training camp, if he hadn't yet heard about it from tennis team that remained in the school.

"Do you wish tour the rest of the school Yukiya san?"

"Is it possible for me to explore a bit? I remember things better that way, in a large campus such as this I think it would be best if I remember where my class is."

"Of course, most of your class will be in the music department that I just had shown you. You are require to take several core class throughout the years you attend here. Although, physical education isn't a require course for all three years, you are to at least a year of it.

"I see, thank you very much."

"You welcome, this is the basic map of the school. You are loss you can asked around. Once again welcome to Hyotei."

"Thank you."

I left for the main building to find the café, although I doubt I'll go there much since I'm quite picky in regards to my diet, and I like to eat out door better. I wonder if Sei chan found out yet?

Yukimura Seiyichi

The tennis camp lasted longer than predicted, but the result was the important part. Everyone's skills improve greatly. "I'm back."

Silences what greeted me, the absent of my parents presences was not surprising, but Chouko's absent is surprising. Often she would confine herself in her room to practice music, but she was nowhere to be found. No note was left on the notepad. Her room seems bare, looking through it closely her closet and desk was bare. As if she just up and left.

Could she have…?

No, she couldn't.

However, she did. When our parent's return that night they confirm my suspicion. She transfers school on scholarship to a boarding school. Our parents didn't even know which school, or they don't even care not that there is any surprise there. Both Chouko and I knew that I was favor among our parents, but for them to go through such extent… "Neither of you are fit to be someone's parents."

I left the house, not knowing where to go. Once again, calling Chouko's cell; once again, I receive only her voice mail. You never know how much a person meant to you till they're gone.


End file.
